diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Yorgen
thumb|left|174px | Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Kriegshammer | Vorname = Yorgen | Nachname = Isenweg | Geburtsname = von Hohenfels | Geburt = Lordaeron | Alter = 35 | Zugehörigkeit = Sturmwind | Gilde = | Größe = 1,79 Meter | Gewicht = 80 Kilogramm | Haarfarbe = Haselnussbraun | Augenfarbe = Grün | Besonderheiten = Augenklappe, rechte Seite | Gesinnung = Rechtschaffend, Gut }} thumb|360px|Made by Greebo Frühe Jahre Yorgen Isenweg wurde im Wald von Lordaeron, nahe der Stadt Stratholme geboren. Allerdings zog seine Mutter, als er noch jung war, mit ihm ins Königreich von Sturmwind. Das er ursprünglich aus Lordaeron stammt wurde ihm nie erzählt und so glaubte er sein lebenlang ein Bauerssohn zu sein und aus dem Elwynn Wald zu stammen, da sich seine Mutter dort an der Seite eines neuen Mannes niedergelassen hatte, nachdem ihr Gemahl in Lordaeron fiel. Als Yorgen 15 Jahre alt war wurden seine Eltern entführt, den Grund dafür kennt Yorgen selbst nicht. Mit 16 Jahren zog der junge Spunt in die große Stadt Sturmwind um ein Paladin zu werden, allerdings wurde er vorher von der Stadtwache aufgegabelt und ca. 1 Jahr als Wachmann innerhalb der Stadtwache Sturmwinds unfreiwillig ausgebildet. Die Ausbildung zum Paladin Mit 17 dann trat Yorgen endlich freiwillig aus der Stadtwache aus und trat in die Treue der Silbernen Hand als Knappe ein.Er wurde dem jungen Ritter Sir Beloreon Löwenhaupt zugeteilt, von dem er nicht wusste das dieser seine Mutter kannte. Nach gut einem Jahr lernte er die junge scharlachrote Berserkerin Annemarie Winkelmann, auf einer Expedition im Hügelland der Treue kennen.Sie verliebten sich sofort ineinander, allerdings blieb diese junge Liebe fürs erste geheim, da eine Beziehung zwischen einem Silbernen und einer Roten unmöglich gewesen wäre. Jahre später als die Treue der silbernen Hand auseinander brach und Yorgen stolze 19 Jahre alt war, wurde er noch gut ein halbes Jahr lang von Beloreon Löwenhaupt und Wolthan von Bärliching weiter ausgebildet.Beloreon und Yorgen kämpften gegen Orchorden im Rotkammgebirge, erlebten ein Abenteuer im Keller des Turms von Karazhan, bei dem Yorgen ihm das Leben rettete und besiegten einen Todesritter in Stratholme, der den Platz von Baron Totenschwur einnahm.Beim letzten genannten Tag verlor Yorgen in dieser Nacht sein rechtes Auge, als ihn ein Spitzel der Geißel aus Stratholme verfolgt und ihm im Kampf das Auge mit Gewalt nahm. All dies erlebten die beiden und schweißten sie wie Brüder zusammen, bis er dann endlich von Wolthan zum Ritter geschlagen wurde und den Rittertitel "Der Glaubenstreue" bekam. Der Krieg in Nordend Stolz diente er 3 Jahre lang im Königreich von Sturmwind der Kathedrale und dem König.Er und Annemarie konnten glücklich und offen ihre Beziehung ausleben und Annemarie wurde von Yorgen schwanger, es sollte daraus später ein gesunder Junge geboren werden. Doch dann verpflichtete sich Yorgen für den Krieg in Nordend und wurde den Argentumhimmelsklauen in Eiskrone zugeteilt.Einige Monate lange kämpfte er an der Seite von vielen guten Kreuzfahrern, bis er schließlich nach Sturmwind zurückgeschickt wurde, nachdem seine Einheit in Eiskrone aufgerieben wurde. In Sturmwind angekommen beantragte er eine Beförderung zum Vertreter des Argentumkreuzzuges innerhalb des Königreiches Sturmwind, um in der Nähe seiner Familie zu sein und gleichzeitig dem Argentumkreuzzug zu dienen.Am 12. Juli wurde seine Beförderung brieflich angenommen und Yorgen Isenweg zum Vertreter befördert.Annemarie Winkelmann und sein Sohn Evan reisten einige Wochen später in die südlichen Gefilde der östlichen Königreiche, um sich von den Strapazen der letzten Monate zu erholen. Yorgen Isenweg machte sich auf in den hohen Norden, genauergesagt Lordaeron, um endlich herauszufinden was mit seinen Eltern geschehen ist und woher er nun wirklich stammt. Wochen vergingen und kein Lebenszeichen drang nach Sturmwind, doch am 16. August betrat Sir Yorgen Isenweg wieder Sturmwinder Boden, mit einer neuen Erkenntnis und einigen leichten Verletzungen. Es war genau der 18. August des selben Jahres, um 18:31 Uhr Abends, das Yorgen erfuhr dass Annemarie und Evan auf ihrer Reise in den Süden angeblich ermordet wurden.Wie er gehört hatte war der Täter kein geringer als Annemaries Onkel, Sentoras Everin, der schon immer etwas gegen die Beziehung der beiden hatte.Am Boden zerstört konnte sich Yorgen nur über Wasser halten, in dem er sich auf seine Arbeit und das Licht konzentrierte. Am 29. August des selben Jahres trat Sir Yorgen Isenweg seinen Dienst als Vertreter des Argentumkreuzzuges ab, um sich der Bevölkerung von Sturmwind wieder vollkommen als freischaffender Paladin anzunehmen.Sein Posten wurde kurze Zeit später von einem ehrenhaften Paladin des Kreuzzuges übernommen. Einige Wochen später dann schloss sich Yorgen dem Orden der Silbernen Hand an, eine Abspaltung des Argentumkreuzzuges die von keinem geringerem als Hochlord Majere angeführt wurde.Schnell erarbeitete er sich einen guten Ruf in ihren Reihen und diente mit ihnen in einer brüderlichen, lichttreuen Atmosphäre. Die Offensive in Lordaeron Nach einer recht kurzen Zeit wurde er zum Lordpaladin des Ordens befördert. Nach einigen Wochen Kampf im weit entfernten Lordaeron gegen die Geißel und die Verlassenen traf Yorgen auf Annemarie und Evan.Wie sie ihm mitteilten war das ganze nur eine große Verschwörung von Abbendis und Anderen, um Annemarie wieder zum Kreuzzug zu führen und den Willen des Onkels nachzukommen. Glücklich und voller Stolz zog er mit seinen Kameraden, seiner Frau und seinem Sohn wieder zurück nach Elwynn und übernahm dort das Kommando über die Silberne Hand, bis Hochlord Majere endlich wieder auftaucht, der in Lordaeron plötzlich verschwunden war. Ein hohes Amt & Dämonenjagd Nach langer Zeit der Ungewissheit bekam Yorgen einen Brief von Hochlord Tirion Fordring persönlich, beigefügt ein Ermächtigungsschreiben.Jenes Schreiben sagte aus das Hochlord Majere sein Amt als Hochlord des Ordens abgab und Yorgen als Lordkommandant den Orden weiter leiten sollte. Am selbigen Abend traf Lord Majere ein, Yorgen und er wechselten einige Worte und danach war es klar. Yorgen Isenweg leitete den Orden der Silbernen Hand und seine erste Feuertaufe sollte der verheerende Angriff auf die Garnison am selbigen Abend sein.Ein Dämon, welcher den Orden schon lange heimsuchte, griff die Garnison an, verletzte viele Paladine und verschwand einige Stunden später wieder ins Nichts, aus dem er gekommen war. Yorgen wusste er musste etwas unternehmen und rief im ganzen Königreich nach wackeren Helden aus, die dem Orden zur Seite stehen sollten um den Dämon zu bezwingen. Der Fall des Lichkönigs Am 13. Dezember des selben Jahres erreichte den Lordkommandanten eine Eilnachricht, abermals aus dem hohen Norden. In jener Nachricht hieß es das Hochlord Fordring zum Ansturm auf die Eiskronenzitadelle ruft und das Yorgen diesem Ruf als Mitglied des Argentumkreuzzuges und als angesehener Paladin folgen muss. So musste er am folgenden Abend sein Amt an Marcûs, einem Paladin des Ordens, abgeben. Einige Tage später zogen Grindir und Yorgen zur lang ersehnten Ausbildungsreise los und erlebten viele Abenteuer, Kämpfe, Abschiede und erinnerungswerte Momente. Am Ende jener Reise salbte Yorgen seinen Schüler Grindir innerhalb der Alonsuskapelle in Stratholme zu einem Paladin und erleichtert zogen beide wieder zurück ins Königreich zu Sturmwind, um wenige Tage später sich dann in Richtung Nordend aufzumachen und bei der Offensive gegen den Lichkönig zu helfen. Als Grindir und Yorgen einige Tage später dann mit dem Schiff in Nordend ankamen, trafen sie jemanden auf dem Argentumtunier von dem Yorgen dachte das er verstorben sei. Sein alter Mentor Beloreon Löwenhaupt war Kreuzfahreroffizier des Argentumkreuzzugs und nach einigen vielen Minuten der Unterhaltung taten sich die drei Paladine zusammen um gemeinsam dem Argentumkreuzzug zu dienen. Sie sollten ihren frisch gewonnen Mut schon wenige Tage in einer Operation um Aldur'thar unter Beweis stellen. In der Nacht vor dem Angriff auf Aldur'thar schlief Yorgen unruhig, er träumte sich eine Idee aus.Nach dem missglückten Angriff auf Aldur'thar sprach Yorgen mit Grindir darüber und beide entschieden sich, diese Idee in die Tat umzusetzen. Sofort machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Königreich Sturmwind.Dort gründeten sie eine neue Glaubensgemeinschaft "Die Flamme des Glaubens". Eine militärische Einheit, bestehend aus Paladinen und ihren Knappen, die dazu da ist die restlichen Feinde der Allianz auf Azeroth zu bekämpfen, während alle restlichen Truppen die Offensive gegen den Lichkönig unterstützen und in Nordend sind.Nach einem schallenden Ausruf von der Kathedrale des Lichts, sammelten sich viele freischaffende Paladine unter diesem Banner um die Ländereien der Allianz zu schützen. Doch plötzlich wurde es still um Yorgen, niemand wusste wo er steckte. Kein Brief, kein Abschied gar nichts. Erst Wochen später tauchte er wieder auf und etwas erschöpft aber noch lebend musste er feststellen, das all jene Paladine die er gesammelt hatte nun zerstreut und uneins waren und er wieder alleine da stand. Die Idee einer gerechteren Welt und den Kampf für das Licht hatte er allerdings immer noch im Kopf und so zog er unter dem Banner des Königreiches von Sturmwind durch die östlichen Königreiche, auf der Suche nach Taten für die Allianz und das heilige Licht. Die Provinz und Hexenprobleme Einige Wochen später rief die Kirche des Lichts ihn auf, einen Posten innerhalb der Provinz von Menethil zu beziehen und sich dort ein Bild vom Zustand des Klerus zu machen. Als Yorgen im Sumpfland ankam, erkannte er jede Menge Probleme, von Orcs, über wilde Tiere, bis hin zu ungebildeten, unfreundlichen Bürgern. Bei dieser kritischen Lage besprach sich Yorgen mit dem Richter Verenold Harp und bezog nun als einziger einen Posten innerhalb des Klerus der Provinz und somit wurde er das Oberhaupt jenes Provinzklerus. Annemarie und Evan zogen nach, sie lebten sich in Menethil ein und Annemarie nahm einen Posten als Lehrerin der Provinz auf um die Kinder und vorallem Evan zu unterrichten.Nach einer gewissen, längeren Zeit des Einlebens innerhalb der Hafenstadt war Yorgen auf einer diplomatischen Mission in Sturmwind und traf dort auf Dervila, das Weib des Richters. Durch ein privates Gespräch zwischen den beiden gestand sie ihm das sie in ihrer Vergangenheit öfter Nethermagie gewirkt hat. Für Yorgen war klar er musste sie sofort richten, um weiteren Schaden zu verhindern, auch wenn es Auswirkungen auf die Beziehung zum Richter haben könnte. Und so griff er seinen Streitkolben, erhob sich, sprach ein Gebet für die verwundete Dame und griff sie an, um sie zu richten. Allerdings konterte sie und es entbrannt ein kurzer Kampf, aus dem sie schnell floh. Yorgen Isenweg kehrte nachdem er sie nicht fand sofort nach Menethil zurück und sprach mit Beomar Durenald, dem Oberhaupt der Wache Menethils. Die beiden sattelten ihre Pferde und zogen sofort los in Richtung Sturmwind um auf Hexenjagd zu gehen. Tage später bekamen Beomar und Yorgen einen Brief von Verenold Harp, das die beiden wieder nach Menethil kommen sollten, da die Hexe sich irgendwo im Sumpfland verstecke. Nach einigen Tagen der Reise kamen die beiden an und zu Yorgen's Verwunderung stellte Beomar sie alleine und verbrannte sie darauf sofort. Selbst konnte er nicht daran teilnehmen, so grausam es auch war, aber er musste es nun so hinnehmen, das sie nun tot sei. Als Yorgen und Beomar wieder in die Hafenstadt kehrten, nachdem die Hexe gerichtet war, war Harp außer sich vor Wut und Trauer. Er verlies die Hafenstadt und galt lange Zeit als verschollen, bis er nach einigen Wochen wieder in die Stadt zurückkehrte um seinen Posten weiter zu bekleiden. Lordaeron den Menschen Auf Grund einiger Angelegenheiten mit der Kirche des Lichts und dem inzwischen wieder stabilen Zustand der Provinz, reiste Yorgen wieder nach Sturmwind, um dort seinen Posten abermals zu bekleiden. Zwei Tage später reisten auch Annemarie und sein Sohn Evan nach und die Drei zogen in ein altes Bauernhaus in Elwynn. Während der kommenden Woche beklagte sich Annemarie immer wieder über Unterleibsschmerzen und da diese nicht abnahmen und Morgenübelkeit auch noch dazu kamen, schien es so das bald Zuwachs im Hause Isenweg anstand. Durch die stolzen Tätigkeiten im Königreich inspiriert rief Yorgen die Bürger auf seinen Worten zu lauschen. Und so hielt er 2 große Ansprachen, die den Stolz der Allianz repräsentieren sollten, gegen die Horde wetterten und die Mitglieder der Allianz die Grausamkeiten der Horde aufzeigten. Nach der letzten Rede, rief Isenweg zu einer Offensive aus. Eine Offensive, wie sie in der Vergangenheit bereits geschehen ist, aber fehl schlug. Eine Offensive um Lordaeron zurückzuerobern. Angespornt von den leidenschaftlichen Worten von Yorgen meldeten sich viele Freiwillige und traten der neu erstandenen Kompanie Löwenstolz bei, die ins Leben gerufen wurde, um Lordaeron wieder den Menschen zu geben. Ebenfalls folgten Fordragons Ehr, die Gruppierung "scharlachroter Adler" und ein Clan aus Nordmännern, die sich selbst die Bluthundsippe nannten, seinem Ruf und unterstützen die Kompanie bei der Rückeroberung. Eines Abends trafen sich Vertreter jeder Gruppierung und besprachen die groß angelegte Offensive gegen die Untoten in Lordaeron. So besprachen sie das die Ehr die Verteidigungslinien und die Rückzugslinien decken sollten und dass die Soldaten des Scharlachroten Adlers und die Nordmänner der Bluthundsippe zusammen mit der Kompanie Löwenstolz an vorderster Front stehen sollten. Ebenfalls traten Besprechungen in Kraft, um die Zwerge Eisenschmiedes mit einzubeziehen. Die Soldaten der Kompanie wurden einige Tage später angespornt, gedrillt und eingeteilt, so dass Yorgen nichts dem Zufall überlassen wollte. So betete der Glaubenstreue still in der Kathedrale und wartet im Glanze des Lichts, bis der Tag kommen würde, an dem sie ausrücken um Lordaeron den Menschen zurückzugeben. Während der Offensive verstarb Yorgen Isenweg und wurde von seinen Freunden & Verwandten auf dem Sturmwinder Friedhof beigesetzt. Die Grabinschrift lautet: Sir Yorgen Isenweg - Paladin des Königreiches Sturmwind Für den Kampf gegen den Untot und im unerschütterlichen Glauben an das heilige Licht und die ganze Menschheit, opferte er sein eigenes Leben. thumb|left|400px thumb|332px Wichtige Personen aus Yorgens Leben • Annemarie Isenweg (geb. Winkelmann), Ehefrau & Mutter seiner Söhne • Evan Isenweg, erstgeborener Sohn von Yorgen & Annemarie • Erik Isenweg, zweitgeborener Sohn von Yorgen & Annemarie • † Leonard Yorgen von Hohenfels, leiblicher Vater • † Sven Isenweg, Stiefvater • † Miriam Isenweg, leibliche Mutter • Sir Beloreon Löwenhaupt, bester Freund & ehemaliger Ausbilder • Sir Wolthan von Bärliching, ein guter Freund & ehemaliger Ausbilder (verschwunden) • † Beomar Durenald, Provinzbewohner • Yocaste Traumweberin, eine gute Freundin • Ixalla Dimensia, eine Freundin • Nishali Glitzerstein, eine Freundin • Vreeli Cyarina Sprengsatz, eine Freundin • Lady Sinuve Varloh, eine gute Freundin • Lord Verenold Harp, Bekannter • Lord Aelandor von Silberlein, Bekannter • Anachoretin Sylaia, eine Freundin • Grindir, ehemaliger Knappe • Ryleigh Evans, ein Freund & ehemaliger Kamerad aus der Stadtwache Sturmwinds • Sir Aldric Bernbronn, ein Freund & ehemaliger Kamerad in Nordend • Beatrix Penelophe Malvor, eine Freundin & ehemalige Kameradin in der Silbernen Hand Zitate von Yorgen "Wir müssen alle unsere Verbindung zum Universum pflegen, denn sie ist es, die uns den Halt gibt die Welt, die Lebewesen auf ihr und das Heilige Licht zu schützen." Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere